beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Checkmate
is chapter 218 of the Beelzebub manga. Summary As the night skies above Ishiyama High School is illuminated by a massive Zebul Emblem, leaving most of the teenage students below shocked and confused, Himekawa reminds Udagawa that he only sides with those who will win the final battle. Oga stands tall before Takamiya as an immense amount of Demonic power surges through him. He begins to ramble on about how Furuichi came to his house yesterday and took five volumes of his manga magazines, even though he hadn't read them yet, causing him to suddenly become angry about it. He raises his hand to the skies and states that he will now bring forth Takamiya's beating. Looking up at the sky, Takamiya, and Saotome, finally realize how massive the Zebul Emblem above them really is. A blast of energy strikes down across the entire building towards Takamiya, who, after being knocked off of the rooftop, is then struck by the "ultimate burying punch" from Oga, sending him crashing down towards the pool where he is subsequently buried head-down into the concrete. Afterwards, Oga brings himself down to the pool himself and stands atop the damaged metallic fence, complaining that he is now tired and wants to go home with Baby Beel. Baby Beel responds by jumping from Kanzaki's back and hugging Oga's head, returning to his adoptive father's side, as remarked by Yuka and noted by several other of their classmates; Oga agrees with the circumstances himself. Nearby, Udagawa looks on with bewilderment at the success of Himekawa's strategy, wondering whether he has now accomplished all that he is really after. Himekawa somehow manages to deduce what Udagawa is thinking and corrects him on his errors, while he removes his sunglasses and gives out a hand signal to the members of the Himekawa Special Forces. Suddenly, his subordinates all remove their jackets to reveal a dark T-shirt underneath marked with the kanji for "saint" while taking a solder's stance behind Himekawa. While Himekawa undoes his pompadour to loosen his hair, he states that he is a perfectionist, explaining about his other plans regarding the Solomon Company. Udagawa is still baffled by Himekawa's strategy and angrily inquires what would he have done if Oga's part in it had failed. Both Kanzaki and Natsume mock Udagawa for his ignorance while Himekawa explains that such a fault would have made Oga an incapable leader for them, leaving Udagawa simply speechless. Meanwhile, Saotome continues to observe from the top of Ishiyama High School. He remarks on the overwhelming power that the King's Crest granted Oga, despite its temporary use, wondering with concern over how the Solomon Company would react to such knowledge. At that moment, two individuals suddenly approach Saotome from both sides, asking him of his identity, which he confirms to them. Characters in order of appearance #Shinobu Takamiya #Shintarō Natsume #Yuka Hanazawa #Yōken Udagawa #Hajime Kanzaki #Hidetora Tōjō #Aoi Kunieda #Tatsuya Himekawa #Tatsumi Oga #Takayuki Furuichi (flashback) #Zenjūrō Saotome #Beelzebub IV #Kaoru Jinno #Akinori #Mitch Navigation Category:Chapters